Ignis Resolve Josh
Quotes "This... This is what I could've unlocked all this time. But now I know what I needed to do and what I will start to do. No more holding back on protecting the things I love. No more running away from my destiny because of my own wants. No. I am Josh Alpha, the Reaper of Ignis Resolve!" -Evolution Quote. "I'm now truly Sevan's successor. With this Exalted Cypher, I'll take over what the founders did. I'll bear this Cypher and I won't let anybody die to a shadow again!" -Fusion Quote. "I'm surprised you managed to do this. You're really doing some shady stuff right? You summoned an omni for crying out loud, I know what you did!" -Summon Quote Story Quotes "Welcome to the team. Well actually, you've been on it for a long time ever since Grand Gaia, but now you've become a true reaper and finished Sevan. Now you can live the life of a Reaper and you'll be alongside all of us. Now if you really want us to, we could be a family for you if you want. Just more of a brothers and sister and cousin family." To Daniel in ??? "Amos. No, Azure. I'm sorry we made you like this in the first place but you've made up so many of your memories with us that it doesn't seem like a bad thing anymore. Just know that this is you now and we're here for you. No matter how many memories you have or how human you are. And you can take whatever name or purpose you want." To Azure in ??? "Is it bad thing? I just want the new reapers to feel welcome here. Anyway, I can't thank you enough. You've made me who I am and kept me from dying a man with regret and unwillingness to fight. You even helped me reach this state. That's why I want to be with you forever. Of course that isn't the only thing I came to this conclusion from, though. You're just a good person even if you did some wrongs in the past and you let those things cloud your mind. That's why I want to be with you, so I can do what you did to me and that's make me a happy person." To Erin in ??? Story After the events or Guardians' Peril/Agony, Josh and the rest of the reapers returned to Arkarium. Josh was bombarded with fame about his actions in Grand Gaia. With that came even more of his sorrow. But he had to suck it up and keep going with his dreams of unimportance gone forever. Erin kept telling him to accept who he was and not care about the fame he deserved but he didn't listen and just walked everything off. Eventually Josh became known as a more moody and emotional version of himself which eventually got him what he wanted, Unimportance. But he only got the gift of Unimportance when he met his end when the volatility of those emotions mixed with his Cursed Force and took him over, killing him but not putting anybody in danger. If Josh took Erin's advice and didn't become the way he was, he could've changed and used his new will to protect to strengthen him. He could've been known as the Reaper of Ignis Resolve and not an powerful emotional and unwilling Reaper that was killed because of it. As a Unit Amplification that Omni Evolution gives has reached Josh's insane abilities. Thought Omni Sirius or Krantz or Ark were buffed from their Seven Stars with the addition of SP? Well, you're in for a ride. He is very similar to his seven star just with added effects in there like the mitigation on extra skill and the fill on Crit on LS. He still has the damage dealer and buffer role with Crit related buffs on BB and Spark and BB damage on SBB like his seven star but with a new Crit Spark buff and an upgraded absorb HP on SBB. His SP doesn't offer much in diversifying his skills other than his attack based on defense but buffs his existing buffs. You can make him a better leader or even an arena unit depending on SP. Element: Fire Rarity: Omni Evolution Stats/Imps HP:7200 + (1300) Atk:3700 + (1200) Def:2500 + (500) Rec:2000 + (200) Hit Count/DC NA: 15/4 BB: 25/1 and 10/4 SBB: 35/2 UBB: 12/5 and 7/3 LS: Ignis' Burining Destruction: 50% boost to HP and Attack, Boost spark damage(120%), crit damage(175%), and fill BB gauge on Crit(8-10 BCs). ES: Exalted Resolve: 10% Boost to HP, boost crit damage(100%), spark damage(110%), Attack Defense and Recovery(50% each), and mitigates 10% damage taken for the rest of the battle when HP falls under 20%, when Exalted Red Cypher is equipped. (Stacks with other spark and Crit damage buffs like the ones he provides.) BB: Ignis Planetary Burst: 25 Massive Fire Hits on all enemies(600%) and 10 Massive Fire Hits on a single target(550%), boost Crit Rate(60%), Crit damage(75%), and chance for Crit Spark(20% Chance to do 50% more damage.) for three turns. SBB: True Cypher Art: Force Release: 35 Massive Fire attack on all enemies(900%), boost Spark damage(100%), BB damage(300%), Chance for Crit spark(20% chance to do 60%), and adds chance to absorb HP when attacking(40% to absorb 10% of damage.) for three turns. UBB: Resolute Soul Break: 10 Massive Fire attack on all enemies(2200%), Extra 5 Cataclymic Fire and Dark attack on single enemy(3000%), boost BB damage(600%), Attack(350%) and Boost attack based on Defense(100%) for three turns. SP 20 SP: Boost All parameters by 20% 40 SP: Double normal hit count.(-50% damage in extra hits.) 10 SP: Decrease BB Gauge Cost.(20% cost reduction.) 60 SP: Upgrade Leader Skill spark damage buffs by 30% and Crit damage by 25% and stat buffs by 10% 40 SP: Upgrade BB damage by 100% for SBB and UBB. 40 SP: Upgrade Spark Damage on SBB(+30%) 40 SP: Upgrade Crit Damage on BB(+25%) 40 SP: Add boost Attack relative to Defense to BB and SBB.(60% attack based on defense.) 60 SP: Make UBB buffs last for four turns. Category:Reapers Category:OmniEvolution Category:Cypher Wielder Category:CustomUnits Category:CustomCharacters